A Far Out Chan Clan Wedding
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Charlie Chan tells his children that he & Mrs. Van Inkley are getting married, that causes all the children to want to help, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Mrs Van Inkley's Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

**Mrs. Van Inkley's Acceptance**

**It had been a year since Mrs. Van Inkley had been going out with Detective Charlie Chan but it had also been three years since her divorce with her husband.**

**Mr. Van Inkley didn't want children like his wife did because he just didn't like children.**

**When the divorce was final, Mrs. Van Inkley moved from Boston Massachusetts to Sacramento California.**

**One fine autumn Sunday afternoon, Charlie came home to find Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom, Flip, Nancy, & Scooter all watching a baseball game on television.**

**Scooter had a cold & was wrapped in a blanket.**

**Anne & Mimi were in the kitchen preparing a special get well lunch for their sick younger brother when father walked into the house.**

**"Hello my children!" Charlie exclaimed.**

**"Welcome home Pop!" all ten Chan children called back.**

**"I have some good news to share with all of you!" Charlie exclaimed.**

**"Well tell us over lunch," Anne told her father. "because we are having my famous chilli con carne with soft breadsticks, and everyone gets milk with theirs except for Scooter... he gets orange juice."**

**The other Chan children went into the dining room but Mimi stopped Scooter right in his tracks.**

**"Hold it you're sick Scooter," Mimi said. "since you have the flu, I am going to be bringing your lunch to you, you lucky little boy you! You get to eat in the living room at the coffee table sitting in front of the television!"**

**"Why is everyone being so nice to me because I have the flu," Scooter protested. "it is not my birthday today... my birthday is next month!"**

**"We know when your birthday is Scooter," Anne laughed. "we're doing this because you're our favorite baby brother and we love you!"**

**Mimi set Scooter's tray on the coffee table as he sat down.**

**Scooter's eyes lit up with excitement.**

**"Wow! Three breadsticks, a deep bowl of Anne's famous chilli con carne, & a tall glass of orange juice," Scooter exclaimed in amazement. "I cannot eat all of this!"**

**Charlie had come into the living room from putting Chu Chu in the bathroom so that the mischievous little dog would not eat Scooter's food.**

**"We all would like to see you better by next Saturday." Charlie told Scooter gently.**

**"Why is that Pop?" Scooter asked pulling his breadsticks apart then dropping the breadstick pieces into his bowl of chilli con carne.**

**"Because my friend Mrs. Van Inkley has accepted my proposal," Charlie told his youngest son. "and I have selected you to be the ring bearer at our wedding that very day!"**

**"You mean to say," Scooter asked excitedly. "that I will have a mom soon?"**


	2. Emotional Scars Never Heal

**Emotional Scars Never Heal**

**"That's right." Mr. Chan said.**

**"Splendid!" Mimi exclaimed she & the others were now finished with their lunch & were all waiting on Scooter to finish his up.**

**Alan & Anne now joined the others back in the living room, their faces were tearstained from their pathetic sobbing.**

**"Pop," Alan asked. "may Annie & I go down to the corner store?"**

**"What do you need from the corner store anyway?" Charlie Chan asked the oldest of his twins.**

**"We would like to buy a get well card for Scooter." Anne said.**

**"I don't have to be a detective to know what this is **_**really**_** all about," Charlie said to Alan & Anne gently. "and trust me... you will not necessarily have to worry about that."**

**"What do you mean Pop?" Alan asked giving his glasses a good cleaning.**

**"I'm with Alan... what do you mean?" Anne asked.**

**Detective Chan looked at his son & daughter.**

**"Mrs. Van Inkley will **_**never**_** replace your mother." Charlie said to Alan & Anne.**

**"Wow Pop," Alan & Anne asked in unison. "how did you know?"**

**Charlie simply laughed.**

**"I do not have to be a detective," Charlie laughed. "to know when my children are missing their mother."**

**"Oh Pop!" the ten Chan children laughed.**

**Three days later on a Tuesday, Henry was putting a roll of cough drops into Scooter's backpack.**

**"Come on everyone," Henry said. "it is time to get a move on! Or else we are going to be late for school!"**


	3. Nancy To The Rescue

** Nancy To The Rescue**

**Over at Jackson Elementary School that morning, Scooter & Mimi were running to their classrooms when they had an unfortunate run in with Adam Cassidy, the schoolyard bully.**

**"Give me all your lunch money!" Adam demanded to Mimi & Scooter.**

**But before Scooter & Mimi could fork over their lunch money, Nancy Chan, the oldest Chan child at Jackson Elementary School who was in the fourth grade saw everything while she was on her way to her locker with her schoolbooks in hand and ran over to defend her younger siblings.**

**"Hey Cassidy," Nancy shouted. "don't take that money or else!"**

**"Or else what Chan?" Adam asked.**

**"Or else I will tell our teacher that you were taking lunch money from younger grades again like you were doing **_**last**_** week!" Nancy answered.**

**Adam simply cleared off.**

**"Wow Nancy," Scooter said. "that was great!"**

**"You were so brave!" Mimi said to Nancy.**

**"Yes well," Nancy said to Scooter & Mimi. "it is what Flip would have done if he was here."**

**At the Chan residence that evening, Henry was helping Scooter tie his necktie after he got dressed in his own best suit while Stanley, Alan, Tom, & Flip were already dressed in their own suits & ties.**

**Over in the girls' bedroom, Anne took one look in the mirror upon the vanity that she, Suzie, Nancy, & Mimi all shared in their room.**

**Anne then looked at herself in the full length closet mirror and she soon discovered that she was wearing something she thought she would never consider wearing in her life.**

**What Anne found herself wearing was a white dress with a pink sash that tied in a big bow in the front right around her waist.**

**"GET ME OUT OF THIS SUZIE," Anne yelled furiously. "I LOOK TOTALLY RIDICULOUS!"**

**"Oh Anne," Suzie said gently. "you do not."**

**"That's right Anne." Mimi said, Mimi wore a royal blue taffeta silk dress with a matching sash that tied in the back in a bow, Nancy wore a turquoise dress with a matching sash that tied in the front like Anne's sash did, and Suzie was wearing a pink dress with a white sash that tied in the back.**

**"You look perfect in dresses... they suit you." Nancy said to Anne.**

**"I DO NOT," Anne yelled furiously at all of her three sisters. "ALAN WILL LAUGH AT ME FOR SURE!"**

**Right on cue, Henry, Stanley, Alan, Tom, Flip, & Scooter all came to the girls' bedroom door.**

**Henry & Alan didn't laugh at Anne, however Stanley, Tom, Flip, & Scooter all did.**

**"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Henry scolded all his brothers except for Alan.**

**"YES! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES," Alan scolded Stanley, Flip, Scooter, & Tom in agreement with Henry. "ANNE LOOKS POSSITIVELY LOVELY IN THAT DRESS!"**

**Anne walked up to Alan & Henry, "Thank you so very kindly." she said kindly to Henry & Alan.**


	4. Dinner At Mrs Van Inkley's

**Dinner At Mrs. Van Inkley's**

**"Is everyone ready to go meet Rosa at the restaurant for dinner?" Charlie asked his children.**

**"Who is Rosa?" Flip asked his father.**

**"Rosa is Mrs. Van Inkley's first name." Charlie answered Flip.**

**"Oh." Flip said.**

**"We are ready all right Pop." Suzie said.**

**"Good," Charlie said. "so I shall call Rosa to let her know that we are on our way."**

**"Are we going to meet Mrs. Van Inkley in the parking lot of the restaurant Pop?" Anne asked.**

**"That would ruin the entire surprise." Charlie told Anne.**

**Mr. Chan went back inside to phone Mrs. Van Inkley.**

**When they got to Mrs. Van Inkley's mansion, Mr. Chan knocked on the door.**

**The butler answered the front door, "Madam has been expecting your arrival." the butler said to Mr. Chan.**

**"Thank you Richard," Mr. Chan said to the butler. "and I brought my children along with me."**

**Richard looked at Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter.**

**"Is that your entire family?" Richard asked Mr. Chan.**

**"You guessed it! They're all mine!" Charlie said to Richard.**

**Richard leaned down toward Scooter.**

**"And who is this cute little fellow?" Richard asked Scooter noticing the youngest Chan clan member holding the family dog.**

**"This is our dog," Scooter answered the butler. "his name is Chu Chu."**

**Chu Chu then jumped out of Scooter's arms then jumped into Richard's arms, wrapped his forepaws around the butler's neck, and began giving him puppy kisses like crazy.**

**"Okay okay," Richard laughed. "down boy!"**

**The entire Chan family & Chu Chu followed Richard into the living room where they found Mrs. Van Inkley working on her chrocheting.**

**"Hello Rosa." Charlie said to Mrs. Van Inkley kindly.**

**"Hello Charlie." Mrs. Van Inkley said.**

**"Excuse me... but should we not be getting going to the restaurant?" Tom Chan asked his father & Mrs. Van Inkley impatiently.**

**"Yes," Scooter asked. "shouldn't we?"**

**"Now the time really has come for my surprise for all you children," Mrs. Van Inkley said. "now come along and follow me."**


	5. The First Surprise

**The First Surprise**

**Henry & his nine siblings and Chu Chu followed Mr. Chan & Mrs. Van Inkley down the long flight of stairs to a big room with a crowd of people hard at work.**

**A man was busy at his podium when Mrs. Van Inkley showed up with the Chan family & Chu Chu.**

**"How many in your party this evening Mrs. Van Inkley?" the man asked.**

**"Thirteen Sebastian... twelve humans & one dog." Mrs. Van Inkley answered the man.**

**"Right this way Ma'am." Sebastian said to Mrs Van Inkley.**

**As they walked to their table, Tom was impressed.**

**"Mrs. Van Inkley," Tom exclaimed. "I so did **_**not**_** know that you had a restaurant in your house!"**

**"Are you surprised?" Mrs. Van Inkley asked the ten Chan children.**

**"You know we are!" the ten Chan children all exclaimed in unison.**

**Once they were seated at their table, a waiter came over with two baskets of garlic bread for Mrs. Van Inkley & her party as well as a soup bone for Chu Chu.**

**"May I take your order?" the waiter asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

**"Well James... for starters," Mrs. Van Inkley ordered. "we would all like to share the sampler platter."**

**"Bonzer," the waiter named James Louis said jotting the appetizer down. "and what will the main courses be Mates?"**

**"Rosa & I will be splitting a prime rib with green beans & mashed potatoes." Mr. Chan ordered.**

**"I would like a single chilli bacon cheeseburger with waffle cut french fries." Henry ordered.**

**"I will have a turkey bacon club with cheddar cheese flavored potato chips." Stanley ordered.**

**"I will just have a caesar salad." Suzie ordered.**

**"Alan & I shall be splitting a vegetable manicotti." Anne ordered.**

**"Very excellent!" James exclaimed.**

**"And please bring us an extra plate." Alan said.**

**"I would like some shrimp scampi." Tom ordered.**

**"I would like some boneless chicken wings with straight fries." Flip ordered from the children's menu.**

**"I would like some chicken fingers with tater tots." Nancy said also ordering from the children's menu.**

**"I would like chicken noodle soup." Mimi ordered.**

**"I would like some of my big sister's famous chilli con carne." Scooter ordered.**

**"I don't know how to make chilli con carne the way your beautiful sister makes it." James protested to Scooter at the same time winking at Anne who sat in between Henry & Alan.**

**"I could gladly give you my recipe for my famous chilli con carne as well as teach you how to make it." Anne offered to James.**

**"Thanks Sheila," James said to Anne with another wink. "you're bonzer! And you my joey, is there anything else you might fancy?"**

**"A small personal pepperoni pizza." Scooter answered.**

**"I will be right back with your appetizer, followed closely by your orders." James said winking at Anne for the third time before he left.**


	6. The Second Surprise

**The Second Surprise**

** While they were eating their appetizer & while James was getting their main courses, Mrs. Van Inkley was talking to the Chan children about their hobbies & interests while Anne was nibbling on her garlic bread while the others talked on.**

** Until it was Anne's turn to talk about her interest at last.**

** "Anne... what are you interested in?" Mrs. Van Inkley asked.**

** "James." Anne sighed dreamily.**

** "Excuse me?" Mrs. Van Inkley asked Anne as Tom **_**nearly**_** dropped his cheesy chicken quesadilla piece to the floor of the restaurant in amazement.**

** "James," Anne sighed again. "he's so cute."**

** "Anne didn't mean to say that," Tom defended. "she is **_**really**_** interested in the sci-fi and horror movie genres, the cheesier the better."**

** "I see." Mrs. Van Inkley said.**

** "Why were you wondering?" Henry asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

** "Because after dinner," Mrs. Van Inkley answered Henry. "I would like to show you to your bedrooms for your second surprise."**

** After they had eaten their dinner & Mrs. Van Inkley paid for it, she & Charlie led the children & Chu Chu back upstairs.**

** There were many many flights of stairs to climb as Mrs. Van Inkley led each child to his or her own personal bedroom.**

** The ten children not only found a bed, dresser, & bookcase in each bedroom, but some of the Chan children found that they had something extra in their rooms.**

** Henry found a folding table where he could either sit down & do his homework or play some friendly card games with his family & friends.**

** In Stanley's bedroom, the extra item was a costume chest which was perfect for a boy who dreamed of one day being a male lead on Broadway.**

** All the ten bedrooms had tall bookcases, so Suzie thought the one in her room would be perfect for holding all of her William Shakespeare books & all of her books about Renaissance artists.**

** Alan found that he had a desk with a desktop computer on it with a printer which was perfect for designing digital blueprints for inventions as well as a pegboard which was perfect for him to hold all the blueprints for his new inventions that he had already printed out.**

** Anne & Flip each found a television set & VCR in their rooms which was perfect for them to watch their favorite movie genres.**

** Tom found a chessboard table like Henry's card table also perfect for doing homework or even teaching any of his five brothers or four sisters the art & skill of the game of Chess.**

** Nancy found an artist's easel in her bedroom perfect for doing her painting and her bookcase was perfect for holding her big pads of paper.**

** Mimi thought that the bookcase in her bedroom would be perfect for holding all of her animal & plant nature books.**

** The tall bookcase in Scooter's bedroom he thought would be perfect for his comic book collection & there was even a little bed for Chu Chu to sleep in within the youngest Chan child's bedroom.**

** "Why are you sharing all of this far out stuff with us?" Flip asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

** "That Flip my son," Charlie said. "is my own surprise."**

** "**_**Your**_** surprise Pop," the ten Chan children asked in surprise. "well what is it... what is it?"**


	7. Charlie Chan's Surprise

** Charlie Chan's Surprise**

**"As soon as Rosa & I come back from our honeymoon in New York City," Charlie exclaimed. "the eleven of us & Chu Chu will be moving out of our current residence & into this mansion with Mrs. Van Inkley!"**

**"Whoa! Awesome!" Tom exclaimed.**

**"Really awesome!" Anne agreed.**

**"Oh yes," Charlie said. "the rest of you already know that Scooter will be our ring bearer... so the rest of you shall all have jobs at the wedding as well."**

**"What kind of jobs?" Henry asked.**

**"Well Suzie & Nancy will be my bridesmaids and they will wear pastel yellow dresses, & Mimi will be our flower girl and she will wear rose petal pink." Mrs. Van Inkley said.**

**"What about me?" Anne asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

**"You my dear Anne will be wearing red," Mrs. Van Inkley answered. "as my maid of honor."**

**"Will I have to wear a dress?" Anne asked nervously.**

**"Afraid so." Mrs. Van Inkley said.**

**James came upstairs from the restaurant floor to go into his own bedroom to change into his pajamas and he saw the girl who had captured his heart.**

**"Don't you worry Sheila," James said to Anne. "our two hearts are one... whether you wear a dress for me or not."**

**"Do you really mean that James?" Anne whispered.**

**"Of course my love." James whispered back to Anne.**

**Anne leaned in for a long romantic kiss from James.**

**"Alan," Charlie said. "you shall be our best man."**

**"Alright," Alan exclaimed. "Alan & Anne Chan! The perfect team!"**

**"Henry & Stanley you will be ushers," Charlie said. "the rest of you will be my groomsmen."**

**"Sweet!" Henry & the other boys but Alan exclaimed.**

**The Chan family turned to leave for their own home for the night when James stopped Anne.**

**"See you again Sheila." James said to Anne.**

**"See you again." Anne said to James gently.**

**"See you all on Saturday." Mrs. Van Inkley said to Charlie & his family.**

**"See you for the wedding Rosa." Charlie said romantically.**

**The twelve Chan family members got into the Chan van and left for home with Anne & James thinking about their newly blossoming romance.**


	8. The Wedding Day

** The Wedding Day**

**At last Saturday morning came, the wedding day was here for Charlie & his children.**

**Mrs. Van Inkley had her bridal gown stowed in the trunk of her limousine as she climbed into the back seat wearing a green turtleneck sweater, a yellow skirt, green leggings, & black boots.**

**Over the green turtleneck sweater, a yellow skirt, & green leggings, Mrs. Van Inkley wore a long black coat.**

**"To the chapel Madam?" the driver asked Mrs. Van Inkley.**

**"Not just yet John, first we have to pick my fiancé & his children up." Mrs. Van Inkley answered.**

**"Okay then Ma'am." John said.**

**Charlie & his children were already dressed in their own wedding attire when Mrs. Van Inkley arrived, Henry had one large yellow box with a pink ribbon in his hands while Anne carried two other boxes that matched Henry's, one was medium & the box on top was small when John pulled up.**

**"Now be careful with those three boxes, they have the masterpiece that Anne frosted & I baked in them." Henry reminded John who put the three boxes each containing a teared layer of Mr. Chan & Mrs. Van Inkley's chocolate heart shaped cake covered in white vanilla frosting & decorated on each edge with red vanilla frosting.**

**"John knows what he is doing." Rosa assured Henry.**

**After they arrived at the wedding chapel, Nancy, Anne, & Suzie all helped Mrs. Van Inkley with changing into her wedding gown.**

**When Mrs. Van Inkley walked down the aisle in her white wedding gown, the Chan children were now ready to help some more.**

**"Do you Charlie Chan take Rosa Van Inkley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

**"I do." Mr. Chan answered.**

**"And do you Rosa Van Inkley take Charlie Chan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

**"I do." Mrs. Van Inkley answered.**

**"I now pronounce you man & wife, Charlie you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

**Charlie leaned forward to kiss his bride as his ten children cheered.**

**At the wedding reception just before cake, it was Anne who had caught the bouquet.**

**Mrs. Van Inkley now Mrs. Chan whispered something into her husband's ear.**

**"Great idea," Charlie said then he turned to their children and asked. "would you like to join your step-mother & me on our honeymoon?"**

**"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Nancy asked her step-mother.**

**"To Australia." Rosa answered Nancy.**

**The ten Chan children began to cheer with delight, but Anne was the one who was cheering the loudest of all.**


	9. Off To Australia

** Off To Australia**

**"Rosa," Anne asked her step-mother. "may I use the payphone to give James a call?"**

**"I don't see why not." Rosa kindly answered Anne.**

**Anne went off to the payphone with a quarter in her hand so she could call James.**

**When Anne got back from making her phone call, her sisters wanted all of the details.**

**"What did he say?" Nancy asked Anne.**

**"What did he say Anne?" Suzie & Mimi asked in agreement with Nancy.**

**"Well," Anne said. "James wants to come with us to Australia so that he could introduce me to his family!"**

**"That is wonderful news! After all, James is 16-years-old and staying with me for a foreign exchange student program!" Mrs. Van Inkley said to Anne.**

**"I don't know Annie," Alan said. "this James character that you have a crush on sounds like some bad news to me."**

**"Oh Alan don't be such an old fussbudget." Anne laughed playfully.**

**"I'm telling you Anne," Alan warned. "you must really be wary while you are around that dude."**

**One week later, the now thirteen Chan clan members & James were all boarding the cruise ship.**

**Once in Australia, the newly weds were having their honeymoon by seeing Australia's sights while the children (all but Anne & James,) had ordered lunch from room service.**

**Meanwhile with Anne & James, James led Anne to the apartment where he lived with his mother, father, 18-year-old brother, and 5-year-old sister.**

**Mrs. & Mr. Louis were fixing vegemite sandwiches for lunch when 18-year-old Drake came into the kitchen.**

**"Mum, Dad," Drake laughed in a flirtatious manner when he saw Anne in her usual attire complete with baseball cap. "looks like we have a guest for lunch... and she's a pretty little thing too!"**

**"Hey Drake knock it off! You already have a girlfriend," James said. "Anne Chan... this lovely sheila right here is my girl! Got me!"**

**At lunch, Anne was discussing all the mysteries she had helped her father solve.**

**"You are Detective Chan's daughter! Well that changes everything! Detective Chan & I go way back," Mrs. Louis said. "I too am a detective of the Australia Police Department! Your father & I are old friends!"**

**After Anne met 5-year-old Katie who forced Anne to play fashion doll dress up with her for two hours, James & Anne went back to their motel for dinner.**

**Anne was smelling something very delicious coming from the kitchen in their suite.**

**"What's for dinner Pop?" Anne asked.**

**"Ask Stanley." Mr. Chan answered Anne.**

**"Stanley... in charge of cooking dinner," Anne asked her father hesitantly. "I would rather eat vegemite! And after **_**two**_** vegemite sandwiches today already, I know for a straight fact my stomach **_**cannot**_** take any more of that garbage!"**

**"Well you're in luck Anne," Stanley said. "because vegemite sandwiches are for dinner tonight!"**

**"I am going to be sick!" Anne said making a run for the bathroom.**

**"I'm so sorry Mr. Chan," James said. "had I only but known that Anne did not have a taste for vegemite."**

**"It is quite all right James," Charlie said. "no harm done."**

**One week later, the Chan family, Chu Chu, & James were on the cruise liner back to the United States of America with James by Anne's side.**


	10. Moving Day

** Moving Day**

**On the Sunday morning following the week of the Chan family's yard sale, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, & Tom loaded up their musical instruments as well as every little thing that had once belonged to their birth mother into the Chan van.**

**The six oldest Chan children began to put the cardboard boxes with all of the Chan children's favorite interests into the Chan van while Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter stared around their now empty living room.**

**The Chan family had sold everything except for boxes of toys which now belonged to Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter, their mother's china dish set, each of the children's many book collections, the very many musical instruments that belonged to the family, and their suitcases full of clothing & bedding that they would be taking to their new mansion with them.**

**They all figured that they would not be needing either their old television set, their old furniture, or their old telephone so they had decided to get rid of it all in the yard sale they had during the previous Sunday.**

**Nancy & Scooter even managed to check and see if the refrigerator as well as kitchen cupboards were empty of all food.**

**Then Charlie had converted the Chan van into a moving truck and away they went to their new mansion home.**

**"Pop are we at Rosa's mansion yet," Nancy complained. "I am so hungry I could eat a horse!"**

**"Oh please Nancy do not even mention 'food,'" Anne groaned nearly vomiting. "I still have not gotten over how my stomach feels about vegemite."**

**"Sorry Anne." Nancy said.**

**Tom handed Anne some antacid pills.**

**"Here take these." Tom told Anne.**

**"Thanks Tom." Anne said after swallowing the antacid pills Tom handed to her.**

**"Pop," Stanley asked. "may I make dinner tonight?"**

**"I don't think your sister's stomach would agree with that Stanley." Mr. Chan laughed.**

**"Oh my!" Anne exclaimed with her left hand over her mouth.**

**"Hold your hurl in Cheetah," Alan said to Anne gently. "hold it in!"**

**Alan then handed a bottle of water over to Anne.**

**Anne then began sipping the water slowly as Mr. Chan turned the corner.**

**Once Mr. Chan had parked the Chan van, Richard had begun assisting him with moving the boxes into the mansion.**

**That evening in the parlor while Anne was watching a baseball game, Henry was helping the cook, Elizabeth make a special dinner just for Anne in the kitchen.**

**Flip came over to Anne with one of his detective novels in his hand.**

**"It's okay Anne... you don't have to get up," Flip said gently. "I am simply going to read to you while you are sitting here on the sofa recovering."**


	11. Get Well Soon Anne

**Get Well Soon Anne**

**Anne tried to concentrate on the story that Flip was reading to her but all she could concentrate on was the smell of what Henry & Elizabeth were preparing in the kitchen.**

**"Oh yum," Anne exclaimed. "I cannot **_**wait**_** until supper time!"**

**Flip put his book down quickly in surprise as Alan, Suzie, & Tom ran over to her.**

**"Anne," Tom exclaimed in shock. "are you delirious!"**

**Anne simply just shook her head, "I am **_**fine**_** Tom! Really I am!" she protested.**

**"Anne must be running an **_**extremely**_** high fever," Alan exclaimed. "Rosa, do you have a thermometer anywhere in this house?"**

**"There is a thermometer in the bathroom," Mrs. Chan answered Alan. "why would you be needing a thermometer by any chance?"**

**"Because we have reason to believe that Anne has a high fever!" Suzie said to Mrs. Chan.**

**"Oh my," Rosa exclaimed. "I had better be getting that thermometer!"**

**Mrs. Chan urgently raced out of the living room to go into one of the bathrooms where she assumed the thermometer might be.**

**Flip began reading to Anne once more as Tom squeezed his older sister's left hand.**

**Just then, the smell of roasted chicken, scalloped au gratin potatoes, & mixed vegetables with just a touch of ginger came into the living room from the kitchen where Elizabeth & Henry were working.**

**"Anne is not delirious," Charlie said. "I smell it too."**

**"Me too." Flip said **_**finally**_** setting his book down on the coffee table.**

**"As do I Chief." Scooter said.**

**Mrs. Chan came back into the living room with the thermometer in her hand as she slipped it under Anne's tongue.**

**"Now I am the one who is sick," Anne laughed with the thermometer still within her mouth. "and all of the rest of you are taking care of me!"**

**"Be quiet with that thermometer under your tongue Anne." Mrs. Chan said gently.**

**"We love you Anne." Scooter said.**

**"We all do Sheila." James whispered softly to Anne.**

**Mrs. Chan took the thermometer out of Anne's mouth.**

**"Anne seems normal to me." Mrs. Chan said.**

**Henry came into the living room with five special dinner plates, not just one for Anne, but also one for each, James, Alan, Suzie, & Tom so Anne would not feel so alone eating in the living room while everyone else was eating in the dining room.**


	12. To Never Feel Alone

** To Never Feel Alone**

** "Elizabeth & I made this just for you." Henry told Anne gently.**

** Suzie & Alan took a big bite of mixed vegetables with ginger.**

** "Oh wow Henry," Alan exclaimed after swallowing. "these vegetables are the best vegetables I had eaten in a long time!"**

** "Glad you like it Alan." Henry said.**

** Suddenly as Anne picked up her roast chicken leg to take a bite, she noticed that Alan was looking a bit on the ashy side.**

** "What's the matter Buddy?" Anne asked Alan.**

** "Remember having vegemite for dinner after you came back from James's place from having the same thing for lunch?" Alan asked Anne.**

** "How could I forget!" Anne said to Alan in agreement still feeling a touch queasy from the vegemite sandwiches herself.**

** "Well I had the last two vegemite sandwiches that Stanley made," Alan confessed. "and I am now feeling sick! Excuse me!"**

** Alan then left for the powder room.**

** "Wow Anne," Tom said. "it would appear that you are not the only one with an allergy to vegemite!"**

** Alan came back to his place at the coffee table after his vomiting spell was over.**

** "Are you okay?" Suzie asked Alan.**

** "I'm okay Suzie," Alan answered. "that vegemite feels like wild berries to Anne & me."**

** "Wild berries?" Suzie asked.**

** "Don't you remember our camping trip last summer Suzie," Tom asked. "Pop told the ten of us that eating things that grow in the wild like berries or mushrooms is a bad idea because those berries or mushrooms could very well be poisonous."**

** "That's right! I forgot about that!" Suzie said as James, Suzie, Alan, Anne, & Tom all finished every last bit of the delicious dinner on their plates that Henry & Elizabeth made.**


	13. Sick Day Alan And Anne

**Sick Day Alan And Anne**

** "Even if allergies **_**are**_** common in a family's history," Tom said. "it is **_**not**_** very common for **_**all**_** the members in that family to have the allergy."**

** "What?" Suzie asked Tom.**

** "Nevermind." Tom said to Suzie.**

** Mrs. Chan came down to the living room after tucking Scooter in.**

** "Come on you five, it is time for bed and you have school in the morning." Mrs. Chan said sternly.**

** Anne turned to James, "Where do you go to school?" she asked.**

** "Winston Prep Academy on the high school level." James answered Anne.**

** "What a coincidence," Mrs. Chan said. "that is where Henry & Stanley will now enroll in at community college, Suzie, Alan & Anne, and Tom in high school, Flip in middle school, as well as Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter in elementary school!"**

** The next morning, eight out of ten of the Chan children as well as James were in their new school uniforms with their backpacks on their backs.**

** "Where are Alan & Anne," Charlie asked. "after all they will not want to miss their very first day at their new high school now will they?"**

** Mrs. Chan came down the stairs from Anne & Alan's bedrooms.**

** "Anne & Alan are sick," Rosa said. "I wouldn't recommend that they go to school today, they should stay in bed and get some rest."**

** "Good idea Rosa." Charlie said.**

** "Elizabeth & I will stay behind to care for Master Alan & Miss Anne while the rest of you are at school & work." Richard said.**

** "And we shall make double sure that they eat plenty of soup & drink plenty of orange juice." Elizabeth said.**

** "And don't forget that Chu Chu will help you both too," Mrs. Chan said. "we will all be counting on you!"**

** The ten well Chan family members then left the big mansion so that Elizabeth & Richard could care for the very sick Chan twins.**


	14. Warm Treats On A Sick Day

** Warm Treats On A Sick Day**

** Anne looked at the high school uniform that she was **_**supposed**_** to wear to Winston Prep Academy that very day.**

** The Winston Prep Academy girls' school uniform consisted of a black & white plaid skirt, a black vest, a black bow tie, a white long sleeved polo shirt, long white socks, and black moccasin-style shoes.**

** For the warmer months the skirt, bow tie, vest, & shoes all stayed the same, except they wore bobby socks and the polo shirt had short puffy sleeves. **

** Anne moaned in agony knowing that she would not be seeing her beloved James until **_**after**_** school let out that day.**

** "I am all alone!" Anne exclaimed putting one of the three pillows on her bed over her face.**

** Alan was just as lonely in his own bedroom. **

** Richard entered Alan's bedroom with a hearty bowl of delicious chicken & rice soup, a grilled cheese sandwich on two slices of a baguet, as well as a tall glass of orange juice upon a silver tray.**

** "Here Young Master Alan," Richard said gently. "you must eat something... really you must!"**

** "I am not hungry right now," Alan said wearily. "maybe later on."**

** Richard then saw Alan scratching his right cheek just below his eye, it was apparent that Alan Chan had itchy red spots all over his body.**

** Elizabeth had noticed the same thing on Anne when she had delivered a silver tray also with a hearty bowl of delicious chicken & rice soup, a grilled cheese sandwich on two slices of a baguet, as well as a tall glass of orange juice on it.**

** Elizabeth ran out of Anne's bedroom, "Oh my golly Richard! These poor children have the Chicken Pox!" she screamed in horror.**


	15. Chicken Pox

**Chicken Pox**

**"I shall call Master & Mrs. Chan to let them know that Alan & Anne have the Chicken Pox." Richard said.**

**"And I shall go tell Marie to go into two of eighteen bathrooms to put together a couple of oatmeal baths to relieve their itchiness." Elizabeth said.**

**Two of the maids, Marie & Hannah were now on the case without being told as Richard went to use the telephone.**

**Marie was found drawing Alan's oatmeal bath once Richard had gotten off the phone with Mr. Chan & Mrs. Chan at work.**

**"Where is Miss Anne?" Richard asked Marie.**

**"She is already bathing and I had already put a clean set of jammies on her bed as well as Alan's bed." Marie answered Richard.**

**"Is my bath ready now?" Alan asked Marie.**

**"Yes it is my little champion," Marie answered Alan. "and there will be even more oatmeal left over for some oatmeal chocolate chip cookies that Elizabeth & Richard are baking in the ovens in the kitchen."**

**"Oh groovy," Alan exclaimed. "won't James, Anne, & the rest of my siblings be pleased to hear that when they get home from school! And Pop & Rosa will be surprised when they get home from work for supper!"**

**"James may have some cookies as well as there will be some for your step-mother & your father and also some for you & Anne," Marie told Alan gently. "however... Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter won't be getting any oatmeal chocolate chip cookies because they could easily catch the Chicken Pox."**

**Richard came up to the bathroom door where Marie was helping Alan get into the big spa tub that was filled with oatmeal & water.**

**"I just got off the telephone with Master Chan again," Richard informed Marie. "and he said that Anne & Alan were the only two of his ten children who had not had the Chicken Pox at a very young age which is why they had caught it now at the age of 15-years-old, they had just recently celebrated their fifteenth birthday just this passed May on the fifty-second day of spring."**

**"I see that now," Marie said to Richard. "so yes, it is okay if your siblings who aren't sick with the Chicken Pox have cookies from the same jar as you & Anne after all."**

**"When will they be ready," Alan asked. "because I may consider having a cookie after I finish my grilled cheese sandwitch & chicken & rice soup!"**

**A few hours later at 3:00 P.M, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and James all came home from school.**

**After everyone had done his or her homework, (including Alan & Anne whose homework was brought to them by Suzie.) eight of the ten Chan children met in Stanley's bedroom who had handed each of his siblings a costume to put on.**

**"What are we going to do with these crazy outfits?" Henry asked Stanley.**

**"We are simply going to go down to Rosa's theater room, you know... the room where we are to have concerts from now on," Stanley said to Henry. "and we are going to put on a little get well soon play for Alan & Anne!"**

**Stanley handed out hand written scripts to each Henry who was to play Mr. John Westenberg, Suzie who was to play John Westenberg's wife, Gabriella, Tom who was to play Gabriella's brother, Arnold Backus, Flip who was to play the part of John & Gabriella's oldest son, Edvin, Nancy who would play the part of John & Gabriella's oldest daughter, Estella, Mimi who who would be playing John & Gabriella's youngest daughter, Lea, & Scooter who would play the part of John & Gabriella's youngest son & child, Carlo.**

**"Stanley," Henry said. "this time... I think you are brilliant!"**

**"My jobs are going to be the narrator & the director." Stanley said as James entered Stanley's bedroom.**

**"I would like to be in on this surprise too Mate." James said to Stanley.**

**"You may have the job as the narrator then James." Stanley said generously.**

**"Totally sweet! Thanks Mate!" James said to Stanley.**

**"Uh... Stanley... your play takes place in Norway in the year 1934," Suzie observed. "are you sure that you have **_**any**_** authentic clothing from that time buried deep within that costume chest of yours?"**


	16. The Get Well Play

** The Get Well Play**

** Stanley nervously checked his costume chest, that is until he had found what Suzie had meant.**

** Rehearsal took a while, until at last, when 6:00 P.M. rolled around and Rosa & Charlie Chan came home from work, the children were ready to perform their play.**

** But things were going wrong, lines were being forgotten, scenery got ripped up, & even actors & actresses were tripping over their costumes.**

** The play turned out all right in the end because Alan & Anne and everyone else who attended were all laughing until their sides became sore.**

** "Well Alan & Anne," Stanley asked. "what did you think?"**

** "Well I for one loved it!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "What a comedy! What a comedy!" Alan cheered.**

** "Glad you liked it," Stanley said. "now if you would please excuse me & my entire cast... we are going to go upstairs to change for dinner."**

** "Dinner! Oh shoot!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "I know Anne," Alan exclaimed. "we haven't eaten since lunch time!"**

** "Well then," Charlie said. "shall we be heading upstairs?"**

** A few more days went by and before they knew it, Alan & Anne were in their school uniforms **_**finally**_** ready to go back to Winston Prep Academy with the others, they were now looking & feeling their best because now they no longer had the Chicken Pox.**

** Alan & Anne sat in the very back of the Chan van writing secret messages to one another in invisible ink so they would not feel too lonely when they had their separate classes in school that day.**


End file.
